RESCATANDO AL AGENTE REDFIELD
by irondino81
Summary: el valiente capitan de la B.S.A.A. estaba sumido en la depresion mas absoluta, pero el reencuentro con una vieja compañera del pasado esta por cambiar su vida. NOTA: todos los personajes de Resident evil son propiedad de la compañia capcom esto fue escrito con fines de diversion
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

**RESCATANDO AL AGENTE REDFIELD**

**CAPITULO I: ACCIDENTE**

Chicago Illinois, Agosto del 2014.

Una fuerte y torrencial llovizna caía en la ciudad de los vientos, la gente corría por las calles para atajarse de la lluvia, algunos se refugiaban debajo de sus paraguas, otros lo hacían en los paraderos del autobús, mientras que el resto prefería refugiarse dentro de alguno que otro local comercial.

Pero sin embargo, había una a la cual no le importaba el empaparse con la lluvia torrencial, su rostro denotaba tristeza, frustración, enojo, en fin demasiados sentimientos encontrados que ni el más valiente podría soportar.

Chris Redfield, el que hasta hace 3 meses era el capitán más respetado de la B.S.A.A. se encontraba deambulando por las calles lluviosas, una botella de vodka en mano era su única compañera en su soledad más absoluta, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido 3 meses atrás aun retumbaban en su mente, recuerdos que cada día lo mataban en vida.

Estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se percató de que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inevitable.

Un auto arrollo a un desorientado y ebrio agente, dejándolo mal herido en la acera, solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que los cuerpos de emergencia aparecieran en la escena, pero antes de ello, el mal herido agente alcanzo a decir:

-Jill…

***FLASHBACK***

Nueva York, 3 meses atrás.

Era casi media noche en la gran manzana, Chris regresaba sano y salvo luego de realizar una dura misión en medio oriente, llego a su departamento el cual compartía con su mejor amiga, compañera y ahora esposa Jill Valentine, tras lo ocurrido en África hace 5 años, Chris y Jill decidieron por fin decidieron compartir sus vidas, primero como novios y año y medio más tarde como marido y mujer, eran la pareja perfecta y la envidia de toda la B.S.A.A. pero desafortunadamente todo ese cuento de hadas dio un cambio inesperado.

En cuanto Chris abrió la puerta de su departamento, noto que la luz estaba apagada, pero en cuanto se disponía a encender las luces, miro en el comedor que había 2 platos con restos de una cena a medio comer, así como una botella de vino, el cual era la favorita de Jill.

-Qué demonios… -se dijo Chris así mismo.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un par de voces que provenían de la alcoba, Chris se quedó helado en cuanto descubrió a su esposa Jill en compañía de otro hombre.

-¡Chris!... –exclamo Jill exaltada.

-¡Qué demonios significa todo esto!... -decía el agente.

Furioso e indignado, Chris se fue a los golpes sobre aquel tipo, Jill intento separar a ambos pero nada podía evitar que Redfield continuara golpeándolo.

-Chris… por favor, detente… ya no sigas…

-De mi nadie se burla y Ahhh…

Chris es sorprendido por Jill, quien lo somete con una pistola eléctrica, el agente se retorcía del dolor, producto de las descargas eléctricas, dejándolo casi sin sentido, en eso Jill se acerca a Chris y le dijo:

-Lamento hacerte esto Chris, pero ya no soy feliz a tu lado…

-Pero… que estás diciendo… Jill…

Chris nunca imagino una respuesta tan fría y cruel por parte de su esposa, el agente intento reincorporarse pero aún estaba sumamente aturdido por la descarga, pero lo más desgarrador fue el ver como Jill se marchó del lugar en compañía de aquel tipo, aun sin importarle que Chris estuviese en el suelo.

El agente tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y se reincorporo para ir tras su esposa, pero ya era muy tarde, Jill y su amante se habían ido en el auto de él.

-JILLLLL… -gritaba Chris mientras veía como el auto donde viajaba su esposa se perdía en la obscuridad de la noche.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

El ruido del electrocardiograma despertó del largo sueño al ex capitán, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue al doctor.

-Que… paso… en donde estoy… -decía Chris aun desorientado.

-Está en el Hospital, señor Redfield… -respondió el doctor.

-En el… Hospital… pero como es que…. Ahhh…

Chris intento levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo señor Redfield… -dijo el doctor. –Apenas se está recuperando del accidente que sufrió, y debo decirle que es muy afortunado de permanecer con vida.

-¿Tanto asi? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Así es, usted resulto con el brazo izquierdo roto y varias costillas rotas, pero lo que nos preocupo fue el grado de alcohol que tenía en su sangre, estuvo a nada de sufrir una congestión alcohólica.

-Ahora veo porque tengo este dolor de cabeza… -dijo Chris.

-Lo que debe hacer es descansar, mientras nosotros le haremos saber de su estado a su pariente más cercano. –dijo el Doctor.

-No, espere doctor… -dijo Chris. –Por favor no lo haga, si le dice algo de esto a mi hermana solamente la mortificaría.

-Está bien señor Redfield, como guste. –dijo el doctor.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 días en donde Chris se recuperaba lenta pero satisfactoriamente, el ex capitán se encontraba mirando la T.V. mientras una enfermera le cambiaba el suero.

-Enfermera, ¿Y el doctor Smith?... –pregunto Chris. –No lo he visto desde hace 2 dias.

La enfermera le respondió.

-El doctor Smith se encuentra en una conferencia en los Ángeles, pero descuide dejo a uno de sus colegas a su cuidado, llegara en cualquier momento.

Luego de varios minutos hace su aparición aquella persona que estaría al cuidado de Chris, pero el ex capitán se quedaría asombrado al ver que era una bella doctora y mas aun cuando vio que se trataba de una vieja conocida.

-¡¿Rebecca?!

-¡¿Chris?!

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: REENCUENTRO**

Chris nunca imagino que aquella colega a la que su doctor le había asignado era nada menos que su antigua compañera de los S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca Chambers, a quien no veía desde hace 16 años cuando ocurrió el incidente de la mansión, pareciera que los años no habían pasado por ella.

-¡Chris!...-exclamo ella. –que sorpresa el verte de nuevo.

Rebecca y Chris se abrazaron de la emoción, pero la chica olvido por un momento el estado de Chris, causándole un ligero rictus de dolor.

-Ouch…

-Lo lamento Chris… -dijo Rebecca apenada.

-No te preocupes Rebecca… -respondió Chris con una sonrisa. -No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el verte luego de tantos años.

Enseguida Rebecca comenzó a verificar el diagnostico de Chris.

-Bueno según tu diagnóstico, al parecer tus heridas están sanando satisfactoriamente, Chris… -dijo Rebecca. –Tan solo necesitas descansar durante una semana mas.

-Me alegra oír eso… -dijo Chris.… -Por cierto te ves muy bien con lentes.

-Eh… gracias… -respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

-Pero mírate ahora… eres toda una doctora… -dijo el con total admiración.

-Tras lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, regrese a la universidad para impartir clases de medicina, y luego de algunos años hice mi doctorado en pediatría.

-Wow, eso es increíble Rebecca, siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos.

-Lo se, de hecho aun recuerdo que de todo el equipo eras el que siempre me dabas ánimos para seguir adelante… -dijo Rebecca -Es más nunca pude agradecerte el que me hayas salvado la vida luego de que esa enorme lagartija estaba a punto de matarme.

-Si, nunca olvidare aquel día en que toda esta pesadilla comenzó…

-Es verdad, y a propósito que hay de Jill, por ahí me entere que te casaste con ella…

-Prefiero no hablar de ese tema, mejor dime en cuanto tiempo crees que pueda regresar a casa. -respondió Chris cambiando el tema.

Rebecca noto que a Chris le afecto el haberle mencionado a Jill, por lo que opto por ya no preguntarle más acerca de ella. La conversación entre ambos fue muy agradable, Rebecca le conto más detalles acerca de su vida, Chris por su parte le platico acerca de sus misiones en la B.S.A.A. Aunque por momentos estaba tentado a contarle acerca del motivo por el cual decidió renunciar a ella, cosa que al final no sucedió.

Estuvieron hablando por más de una hora, hasta que Rebecca miro su reloj y dijo:

-Dios mío, olvide que tengo que revisar al resto de los pacientes que el Doctor Smith me dejo a cargo.

-Lamento haber sido inoportuno, Rebecca.

-No hay cuidado, además el Dr. Smith aparte de ser buen colega es muy comprensible, solo tengo que leer algunos diagnósticos mas y enviar mis reportes, por ahora debes descansar Chris.

-Tienes razón… -respondió Chris. –Sabes Rebecca, me siento reconfortado al saber que seas tu mi doctora.

Aquel comentario, hizo que la joven doctora se ruborizara, contestándole al ex agente con una sonrisa, acto seguido Rebecca deja descansando a Chris, asegurándole que tendría todos los cuidados necesarios para que su estancia en el hospital fuese la mejor.

Durante los siguientes días, Rebecca pasaba gran parte del tiempo cuidando de Chris, luego de terminar sus turnos se dirigía a donde se encontraba el para charlar de un sinfín de cosas y cuando era el turno nocturno ella lo cuidaba, mientras el dormía plácidamente.

Luego de varios días en recuperación, Chris es dado de alta del hospital, el ex agente se encontraba vistiéndose para abandonar el hospital, cuando Rebecca llega con él.

-Me parece que vas a necesitar que alguien te lleve hasta tu casa. –dijo ella.

-No te preocupes Rebecca, tomare un taxi…

-De eso nada, no pienso dejar solo a uno de mis pacientes, te llevare en mi auto.

Minutos más tarde, Rebecca lleva a Chris hasta su departamento ubicado en el centro de Chicago, la subida fue larga pero al final la joven doctora pudo llevar a Chris hasta las puertas de su departamento, al entrar ella noto un poco desorden que había en ella.

-Gracias por traerme Rebecca y también por todos los cuidados que me brindaste en el hospital, pero aun mas las charlas que teníamos, eran mucho mejor que los analgésicos… -dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de que me salvaras la vida.

Algo que llamo mucho su atención de la doctora Chambers fue cuando miro un par de botellas de Vodka en el fregadero, por lo que Rebecca le dijo.

-Escucha Chris, si tienes algún problema sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. –Dijo ella, un poco preocupada.

Enseguida, Rebecca le entrega una tarjeta suya a Chris.

-Puedes llamarme después de las 7 de la noche, a partir de esa hora estoy libre.

-Gracias Rebecca, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos se despiden con un abrazo que se prolongó más de la cuenta.

-Ehh bueno tengo que irme, cuídate mucho Chris y recupérate pronto.

-Cuídate tú también Rebecca y gracias por tus cuidados. –Respondió el con una sonrisa.

1 semana después, Chris pudo regresar a su trabajo como guardia de seguridad en la alcaldía de chicago, era un trabajo muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el vestíbulo asegurándose que la seguridad del lugar estuviese marchando a la perfección, además de que también se encargaba de adiestrar a los guardias principiantes.

Era un viernes al medio día, Chris se encontraba en la hora de su descanso, se mostraba pensativo, aun no dejaba de acordarse de Jill y de la forma tan cruel en que lo abandono, pero por otro lado estaba aquella joven doctora que cuido de el cuándo estuvo en el hospital, el solo recordar la forma tan amable y gentil de Rebecca eran más que suficientes para alegrarle los días arduos de su trabajo.

Saco la tarjeta que ella le había entregado, y tras algunos minutos de estar pensando si hablarle o no, el ex agente se animó por fin, tomo su celular y marco a su número, pero fue la contestadora la que respondió.

_-Hola, está hablando a la casa de la doctora Chambers, por el momento no me encuentro en casa en estos momentos, pero deje su mensaje y me comunicare en instantes… Bye._

Luego de la llamada, Chris decidió optar por ir a visitarla después del trabajo.

Rebecca se encontraba consultando a una pequeña niña, la cual fue llevada por su madre al consultorio de ella, el cual se ubicaba dentro del hospital memorial de Chicago, la joven doctora era muy visitada por mucha gente debido al trato amable y cordial que ella les brindaba a los pequeños.

-Bien señora Miller, Kelly se recuperara pronto del resfriado siempre y cuando le administre el medicamento que le recete además de que debe guardar cama por los siguientes 2 días.

-Gracias doctora Chambers… -respondió la madre de la niña.

-Procura obedecer a tu mami Kelly, toma esto es por ser una buena niña. –Dijo Rebecca, luego de darle una paleta a la pequeña.

-Si doctora… -respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Rebecca miraba con ternura a aquella pequeña acompañada de su madre, cuando de repente escucha una voz que le dijo.

-Ese fue un magnifico detalle doctora Chambers.

-¡Chris!...

Para ella fue una sorpresa al verlo nuevamente y más aún cuando vio que Chris tenia consigo un discreto ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-Son para ti Rebecca…

-Gracias Chris son lindas… -dijo ella entre sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez. –Pero como es que recordaste que me encantan las rosas.

-Cuando éramos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. me acorde que tú siempre tenías una o dos rosas en tu escritorio y bueno pues sorpresa.

-Gracias Chris, pero no te hubieses molestado.

-Oye quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi…-Dijo Chris. –Por cierto Rebecca, ¿tienes planes esta noche?

-No, por qué.

-Bueno, no sé si te gustaría tomar algo luego de tu trabajo, ¿qué dices?

-Por supuesto Chris, que te parece en la cafetería del centro a las 7 de la noche.

-Me parece muy bien, entonces hasta las 7. –dijo Chris

Como despedida, Rebecca le da un suave beso en la mejilla a Chris, haciendo sonrojar al ex agente.

-Dios, ya había olvidado lo gentil y bella que era Rebecca. –se dijo así mismo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III: CORAZONES SOLITARIOS**

Chris llego a la hora exacta al lugar donde Rebecca lo cito, era una cafetería y librería a la vez, un sitio bastante tranquilo y acogedor, en él había un pequeño escenario en donde algunos clientes podían recitar alguno que otro poema.

Chris miro entre las personas que estaban en el lugar para ver si veía a su amiga, y al ver que no llegaba, busco una mesa y ordeno una taza de café americano, mientras el ex agente disfrutaba su café, las luces del estrado se encienden, él se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rebecca arriba de aquel escenario lista para recitar un poema.

_-No hay futuro sin pasado_

_nada es puro ni callado.__  
__Te aseguro que ha quedado__  
__fue un auguro, la he olvidado ._

_Palabras dichas como de pasada__  
__caricias que parecen una cachetada__  
__dimes y diretes que no reconfortan__  
__daños y sainetes que ella soporta._

_Mujer sumisa, mujer atada__  
__ya sin risa, con casi nada.__  
__De niña, ni la ilusión le queda__  
__la riña y el dolor la flagela._

_La mentira de un amor__  
__de ser la única y primera.__  
__El aroma de otra flor__  
__que él oculta con regadera._

_No hay fruto sin árbol__  
__él un bruto, ella llorando.__  
__Mujer abandonada a su suerte__  
__sola cabalga a sumisa muerte._

_¿Quién te dará valor, te hará fuerte?_

_¡Busca en tu corazón!._

_No te rindas... No desesperes..._

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir luego de que Rebecca terminara de recitar su poema, Chris levanto ligeramente su mano para saludarla, ella se alegró mucho de ver al ex agente e instantes después se dirige a la mesa de este.

-¡Chris!... no sabes el gusto que me da el que hallas venido.

-Me dejaste sin palabras Rebecca, ese poema que recitaste me gustó mucho, sobre todo el final.

-Gracias Chris, yo misma lo escribí. –respondió ella.

-Wow, no tenía idea que tuvieses talento para ello, en verdad eres buena Rebecca.

-No es para tanto… -dijo ella algo apenada. –Además esto de escribir y recitar poemas lo hago en mis ratos libres, me ayuda mucho a relajarme.

Mientras disfrutaban de su café, Chris miraba con detenimiento los detalles de aquel lugar.

-No tenía idea que hubiese un lugar tan acogedor en la ciudad, me agrada.

-¿que acaso no lo conocías? –le pregunto ella

-Apenas llevo viviendo 3 meses y medio en la ciudad y aun me es difícil andar en ella.

-No te preocupes Chris, al principio te costara trabajo, pero veras que te adaptaras al ritmo de la ciudad.

-Eso espero Rebecca… -le dijo Chris, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. –Pero dime, cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí en Chicago.

-Llegue aquí hace unos 7 años, luego de mi doctorado, quería empezar de nuevo y la ciudad de los vientos me pareció una buena opción. –Respondió ella.

Rebecca le conto todo acerca de su vida en chicago, de igual forma el ex agente le comento algunos detalles más sobre su vida, pero aquella platica amena fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Rebecca comenzó a sonar, la doctora iba a tomar la llamada pero cuando se percató de quien se trataba por medio de la pantalla, decidió ignorar dicha llamada.

-¿No piensas contestar, Rebecca? –le pregunto

-De ninguna manera, es solo alguien de mi pasado. –respondió ella.

Pero el celular de Rebecca continuo sonando sin cesar, ella iba a apagarlo cuando de repente Chris tomo el celular de ella y contesto.

-Escúchame, no se quien seas pero será mejor que dejes de molestar a Rebecca, te quedo claro. –dijo Chris.

Rebecca se quedó impresionada por lo hecho por Chris.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento Rebecca…

-No tienes por qué disculparte Chris, al contrario te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Y puedo preguntar a quién fue al que le acabo de reclamar? –le pregunto.

-Era mi ex novio… -respondió ella con tristeza. –Estuve con él por casi 2 años y medio, hasta que me engaño con otra chica, me duele en el alma tan solo acordarme.

-Entiendo tu dolor Rebecca, de hecho a mí también me hicieron lo mismo de la forma más cruel de la que te puedes imaginar.

-¿Tanto así?

Fue entonces que Chris se abrió con ella y le comento todo lo ocurrido con Jill, la joven doctora se quedó estupefacta ante lo dicho por el ex agente.

-¡Oh por dios!… -exclamo Rebecca. –Nunca pensé eso de Jill

-El ver a Jill en mi propia cama con otro tipo fue algo que me rompió el corazón, sentí como una parte de mi murió en aquel momento y a causa de ello caí en depresión, todo me recordaba a ella incluso el trabajo, fue esa la razón que renuncie a la B.S.A.A. para mudarme aquí a Chicago con la idea de olvidarla y comenzar de nuevo, conseguí un empleo como guardia de seguridad en el ayuntamiento pero a pesar de ello, aun me es imposible olvidar lo que sucedió.

Rebecca se percató del semblante de tristeza de Chris, ella le apretó su mano como muestra de apoyo y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Chris, eres una buena persona y no es justo que estés sufriendo de esa forma y menos por alguien que te hizo tanto daño.

-Tienes razón Rebecca, ya he sufrido mucho por alguien que no vale la pena… -dijo Chris. –Dejare a Jill atrás para ver por mí y por mi futuro, no sabes lo mucho que me reconfortaron tus palabras, en verdad eres un ángel, Rebecca.

-Gracias por el cumplido Chris, ya sabes para eso estamos los amigos. –respondió ella.

Luego de eso Chris y Rebecca continuaron con su charla, platicaron de varias cosas tales como sus hobbies, su comida favorita de cada uno y aunque tenían gustos musicales distintos, mientras que a Chris le gustaba el rock clásico, a ella le encantaba escuchar las baladas y el Jazz, pero independientemente de eso, se entendieron muy bien.

La charla continúo por varias horas hasta el cierre de la cafetería, luego de ello Chris de forma amable llevo a Rebecca hasta las puertas de su casa, la cual se ubicaba en un modesto vecindario ubicado en las inmediaciones de la ciudad.

-Gracias por traerme Chris, aunque no te hubieses molestado.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia Rebecca, al contrario es un honor el que pueda contar contigo Rebecca eso me reconforta como no te imaginas, me la pase increíble charlando contigo y lo mejor de todo fue tu poema, me gustó mucho.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi poema… -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Rebecca, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ya sabes charlar después del trabajo ¿qué dices?

Por supuesto Chris, me encantaría… -respondió ella. –Qué te parece mañana después de mi turno, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

-Me parece perfecto. –dijo él. –entonces nos vemos mañana.

Chris se despide de Rebecca con un largo abrazo el cual se prolongó por algunos segundos, esta acción hizo ruborizar a la doctora, mientras que Chirs se puso un poco nervioso.

-Bueno… creo que debo irme, cuídate mucho Rebecca…

-Igualmente Chris… y gracias por la velada.

Rebecca entro a su casa y al asomarse por la ventana vio a Chris esperando a lado de su auto mirando hacia la ventana y acto seguido el ex agente levanta su mano en señal de despedida a lo que ella respondió con la misma seña, seguida de una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al poco rato Chris se marcha del lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: VISITAS INESPERADAS

A partir de entonces, Rebecca y Chris se volvieron en muy buenos amigos, cada vez que ella salía del trabajo él siempre iba a recogerla, ya sea para ir al café de siempre o para ir a dejarla a las puertas de su casa, cuando eran fines de semana salían a dar un paseo por la ciudad y sus alrededores, en ocasiones se ponían de acuerdo para cenar ya sea en el departamento de el o de ella, hablaban de su día y de todo lo que les pasaba en el trabajo, a él le comenzaba a agradar la compañía de Rebecca y conforme fueron transcurriendo las semanas, el recuerdo de Jill comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco en la mente del ex agente.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el hospital, Rebecca se encontraba revisando su laptop, estaba tan concentrada que no noto que una de sus colegas entro a su consultorio para saludarla.

-Hola… tierra llamando a Reb… -dijo su colega de nombre Elizabeth Jones.

-Elizabeth, eres tu… -dijo Rebecca saliendo de su trance. –Disculpa no te vi llegar. -Dijo Rebecca.

-Cielos amiga, veo que el agente Redfield te tiene hechizado, sabes tú y el hacen muy bonita pareja.

-Qué cosas dices, Elizabeth. –dijo Rebecca algo sonrojada. -Él y yo solo somos amigos nada más -respondió Chris.

-Vamos Reb, a mí no me engañas he podido notar como te alegras cada vez que lo vez.

-Bueno y si así fuera no creo que llegara más que una simple amistad, además el recuerdo de su ex esposa aún sigue latente en él.

-No lo sé amiga, de hecho note algo muy curioso en aquella vez que tuvimos la cita doble de la semana pasada.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto.

-En aquella ocasión, mi novio y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Chris no dejaba de mirarte en toda la noche, sin olvidar lo atento que se portó contigo.

-No es para tanto, además Chris solo trataba de ser amable es todo. –respondió Rebecca, un poco sonrojada.

-bueno si tú lo dices. –dijo Elizabeth, dando por terminada la conversación.

Tras varias horas de trabajo, Rebecca por fin se disponía a ir a descansar, cuando uno de las asistentes del hospital le comunica que alguien preguntaba por ella en la recepción, la doctora fue de inmediato y al llegar se quedó estupefacta por algunos segundos al ver que de quien se trataba.

-¿¡Jill!?

-Hola Rebecca, ha pasado tiempo.

-lo mismo digo Jill. –respondió un poco seria. –Hacía años que no te veía, creí que eras castaña.

-Es una larga historia.-respondió.

-¿Me imagino que vienes a preguntar por Chris?

-Así es, me entere que tuvo un accidente y decidí venir a ver como se encontraba.

Rebecca se quedó sin palabras por lo que su antigua compañera le dijo, aun no podía creer que después de lo que Jill le hizo a Chris estuviera ahí como si nada, cosa que disgusto mucho a la doctora por lo que le contesto.

-Pues de hecho él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, su recuperación fue lenta pero satisfactoria, aunque no gracias a ti.

-¿disculpa? –pregunto Jill.

-Chris me comento todo lo que paso y aun no puedo creer que después de todo lo que le hiciste vengas aquí como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Sí, sé que lo que hice no fue lo correcto, pero el también tubo cierto grado de culpa en este asunto. –dijo Jill. –Veras después de la misión que tuvo en china, se volvió muy distante, me sentí ignorada y no amada, si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías.

-Lo único que entiendo es que eres la mujer más egoísta que he conocido, acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos, Chris estuvo a punto de perder la vida y todo por ti…. –Le recrimino la Doctora. -Y si aún te importa hazle un favor y apártate de su vida, el pobre ya ha pasado por mucho y ahora si me disculpas pero ya voy de salida.

Rebecca salió hecha una furia dejando en el vestíbulo a Jill, se dirigió al estacionamiento para abordar su auto, aquel encuentro con la ex de Chris dejo a la doctora muy irritable, por lo que cuando llego a su casa decidió apagar su móvil para no ser molestada por nadie durante el resto del día.

Al día siguiente Rebecca se encontraba en el hospital realizando sus actividades con cierta normalidad por así decirlo, esto debido a que los ecos del encuentro con Jill aún retumbaban en su mente y mientras revisaba algunos diagnósticos de varios pacientes, su móvil comienzo a sonar, al mirar por la pantalla se percató que se trataba de Chris, estuvo a punto de atender la llamada, pero una vez más recordó su encuentro con Jill

-Después de todo Jill aún sigue siendo su esposa. –Pensó.

Rebecca continuo realizando sus actividades cotidianas, pero el semblante no era el mismo, se mostró pensativa y a la vez triste, algo que le extraño a la mayoría de sus compañeros, ya que la doctora era conocida por ser jovial y alegre con todos.

El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche en el hospital, Rebecca apago su laptop y salió del hospital para dirigirse al estacionamiento, cuando de repente escucha la voz de alguien muy conocido para ella, se trataba de su ex novio de nombre Kevin, este último llevaba una botella de licor en la mano, cosa que desconcertó a la doctora.

-Hola Rebecca…

-Kevin, eres tu… -Dijo la doctora. -¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio, vine a buscar a mi chica.

-Yo ya no soy nada tuyo, Kevin… -le reclamo Rebecca. –Y menos aún después de que me engañaras con aquella zorra.

-Si admito que cometí un error al engañarte y estoy arrepentido de todo ello, es por eso que he venido aquí a pedirte otra oportunidad.

-si piensas que soy la Rebecca tonta de antes, estas muy equivocado.

-Vamos Reb, sabes bien que en el fondo aun sientes algo por mi.

-Lo único que siento por ti es asco, kevin… -le dijo molesta. –Ahora déjame tranquila por favor.

En ese momento el la tomo del brazo de forma brusca cosa que la alarmo.

-No me voy de aquí hasta que hablemos, Rebecca.

-¿Qué estas sordo?... suéltame Kevin, me estas lastimando. –decía la doctora tratando de soltarse.

-Ya te dije que no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos.

De repente se escuchó una voz que le decía.

-Ya oíste a la dama, ella no quiere estar contigo así que suéltala. –dijo Chris.

-Este no es asunto tuyo, así que lárgate. –le dijo Kevin furioso.

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo, pedazo de basura así que déjala ir. –dijo Chris acercándose.

-De modo que eres tú el sujeto que me respondió aquella vez. –dijo un furioso Kevin. –Muy bien ahora mismo me las vas a pagar.

El ex novio de Rebecca, rompe la botella y con ella amenaza a Chris, pero no sin antes arrojar a Rebecca al suelo, esto hizo estallar la cólera del ex agente.

-Maldito bastardo, ahora veras. –dijo Chris encarando a Kevin.

Kevin intenta atacar a Chris con la botella rota, pero el ex agente lo esquivo fácilmente, y con un par de movimientos logro someterlo por la espalda y lo detuvo contra el suelo.

-Ahora escúchame imbécil, la próxima vez que te acerques a Rebecca te ira mucho peor, no quiero verte cerca de ella o enterarme que la vuelvas a buscar, ¿te quedo claro?- le dijo en tono amenazador.

Al no escuchar la respuesta de Kevin, el ex agente volvió a golpear la cara de este en el suelo una vez más.

-Dije ¿está claro?

-si… -respondió Kevin.

-Muy bien, ahora lárgate de aquí. –dijo Chris.

Cuando el ex novio de Rebecca se levantó se llevó la mano a la nariz la cual sangraba y en instantes se marcha del lugar, Rebecca aún se encontraba en el suelo por lo que Chris la ayudo a reincorporarse, la noto muy asustada por lo que sucedió, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Tranquila Reb, ya todo termino. –le dijo al oído.

-Oh Chris, tuve tanto miedo. –dijo Rebecca abrazándolo con fuerza.

Chris de forma amable decidió llevarla hasta las puertas de su casa, aquel incidente dejo a la doctora muy asustada, por lo que el ex agente opto por permanecer a lado de ella solo por esa noche, por si las dudas.

-Te agradezco mucho el que hallas puesto en su lugar al patán de mi ex novio. –dijo Rebecca ya más calmada.

-No fue nada, Reb. –respondió Chris. –Estuve intentando llamarte y al ver que no contestabas decidí venir a verte.

La doctora pensó decirle a Chris acerca de su encuentro con Jill, pero al final opto por no hacerlo, y entonces dijo una mentira piadosa.

-Hubo mucho movimiento en el hospital y apenas si tuve tiempo para salir a comer. –respondió ella.

-Con que era eso. –dijo Chris. –Sabes me alegra haber salido temprano del trabajo, ya que de lo contrario no sé qué hubiese sucedido con aquel imbécil.

-No sabes lo aliviada que me sentí el que llegaras en ese momento, Chris… estoy en deuda contigo.

-No fue nada Reb. –respondió Chris.

Rebecca se recostó en el sofá, mientras que Chris se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar un poco de té.

-Aquí tienes Rebecca. –Dijo Chris entregándole la taza.

-Gracias, Chris.

Rebecca se encontraba ya más calmada y mientras degustaba el té hecho por Chris, este último le dijo.

–Aun no entiendo cómo es que pudiste andar con un patán de esa calaña.

La doctora respiro profundo y le dijo.

-Conocí a Kevin hace un par de años en una reunión, nos hicimos buenos amigos y poco después novios, todo iba bien en nuestra relación, pero luego se volvió Celoso y posesivo conmigo, al grado de checar mis llamadas y mis mails, pero lo peor fue cuando lo vi engañándome con otra chica, obviamente le reclame por ello y su respuesta fue una bofetada de su parte. –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Ese maldito bastardo. –dijo un enojado Chris.

-El verlo de nuevo no solo me dio miedo, sino que también me hizo recordar lo tonta que fui al fijarme en alguien así.

Rebecca no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, a lo que Chris respondió con un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila Reb, no te tortures de esa forma, solo te fijaste en la persona equivocada.

-Gracias por tus palabras Chris, pero sobre todo gracias por ponerlo en su lugar.

-Es lo menos que haría por ti, después de lo amable y gentil que has sido conmigo y que decir de los cuidados que tuviste conmigo en el hospital, me sentí como un niño mimado sabes. –dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, Ambos se relajaron mirando la tv, pero la doctora comenzó a sentirse cansada, para luego quedarse dormida recargada en el hombro de Chris.

-Has tenido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy –se susurró así mismo Chris.

Con suma delicadeza Chris la llevo a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama y la cubrió con una manta.

-Descansa Reb. –Susurro Chris antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Temeroso por lo sucedido con el ex novio de Rebecca, el ex agente decidió pasar la noche en casa de ella, se aseguró que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas y una vez hecho esto, se recostó en el sofá y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Chris no dejaba de pensar en la doctora y en lo gentil que era con ella.

-No pensé que Rebecca tuviese un gran corazón, en verdad es hermosa en todos los aspectos, "quizá estoy enamorándome de ella". –Pensó Chris.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: NOCHE DE GALA Y ALGO MÁS

A la mañana siguiente, Rebecca se comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-Mmmm… como llegue aquí… -dijo la doctora algo somnolienta.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y ahí estaba Chris, recostado en el sofá.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Chris… -pensó ella.

En eso Chris se comenzó a despertar, abrió de par en par los ojos y se encontró con Rebecca.

-Buenos días bella durmiente. –dijo Chris con una sonrisa. –¿Qué tal dormiste?.

-Bastante bien. –respondió ella. –Estaba tan cansada que no sentí cuando me llevaste a mi cama, te lo agradezco mucho Chris.

-No fue nada, Rebecca.

-Y bueno, ¿gustas desayunar? –pregunto Rebecca. –Voy a preparar panqueques.

-¿Panqueques?... suena delicioso. –respondió Chris en tono divertido.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar su desayuno, Chris estaba fascinado por los panqueques preparados con mucho esmero por parte de la doctora.

-Wow… son los mejores panqueques que he probado en mucho tiempo.

-Me alegra que te gustaran, Chris… -dijo ella.

En ese momento suena el celular de Chris, se levantó de la mesa para contestar y luego de varios minutos, el ex agente regresa a su lugar.

-¿Quién te llamo?... si seré indiscreta. –dijo Rebecca.

-Era mi buen amigo León Kennedy.

-¿León Kennedy?... mmm… ¿no era el novato que llegaría a la comisaria de Raccoon City?

-El mismo… -respondió Chris. – Y también es uno de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon.

-¿hablas en serio? –pregunto incrédula.

-Así es, tanto el cómo mi hermana fueron capaces de salir de aquel infierno infestado de Zombis y no solo eso, ya que también lograron recatar a la hija de uno de los científicos de Umbrella.

-Wow… de modo que León es todo un héroe por así decirlo. –dijo Rebecca asombrada.

-Algo así, y que decir de sus misiones, en una de ellas salvo a la hija del ex presidente Graham de una banda de lunáticos que infestaban a sus víctimas con un bicho raro llamado "las plagas" y en otra se enfrentó al ex consejero de seguridad Derek Simmons el cual estaba infectado con el Virus-C.

-Sí, escuche de eso en los noticieros, ese virus hizo estragos en Edonia, Tall Oaks y en China, valla masacre.

La doctora noto una cierta tristeza en el rostro de Chris.

-Ups, lo lamento Chris no quería que recordaras cosas tristes.

-descuida Reb, ya lo supere. –respondió el con una leve sonrisa. –Pero volviendo con León, el por el cual me llamo fue porque me invito mañana en la noche a una cena de gala de la F.O.S. que se realizara aquí en el centro de Chicago y bueno…

Chris se puso algo nervioso, parecía que las palabras no le querían salir de la boca.

-¿Y? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Y quería preguntarte ¿si querías acompañarme a la cena?, te prometo no beber demasiado y…

El ex agente no pudo seguir debido a que Rebecca puso uno de sus dedos en su boca.

-Tranquilo, con un simple ¿quieres ir conmigo? Es más que suficiente.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto, tontuelo. –respondió la doctora, dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Veras que cuando conozcas a León te va a caer muy bien. –dijo Chris.

La doctora no podía esconder su asombro y su emoción por la invitación de Chris, por lo que esa misma tarde, Rebecca aprovecho su hora de descanso para ir al centro comercial en busca de un vestido para el evento.

Llego la gran noche, Chris se encontraba afuera de la casa de ella esperando a que saliera, y tras varios minutos la doctora aparece luciendo un lujoso vestido de color negro, era largo hasta la altura de los pies, el escote era en V el cual dejaba mostrar un poco su busto, el maquillaje que se colocó la hizo ver aún más bella, todos estos atributos fueron más que suficientes para dejar boquiabierto al ex agente.

-¡Rebecca! –exclamo Chris al ver a la doctora. -¡Te ves muy hermosa!

-Por favor, no exageres Chris. –respondió ella sonrojada.

-No exagero, de verdad te ves hermosa y apuesto que serás la envidia de todas las asistentes.

-Gracias por los halagos Chris, aunque tú tampoco te ves nada mal, ese esmoquin que traes te hace lucir bien.

-No estoy acostumbrado a usar ropa de gala, salvo en ocasiones especiales. –dijo Chris.

-¿Y supongo que esta es una de ellas? –pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto, y es porque voy a ir acompañado de la chica más bella de Chicago.–respondió el con una sonrisa.

Dicho comentario hizo que Rebecca se sonrojara aún más.

-Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde al evento. –Dijo Rebecca, luego de tomar el brazo de Chris.

El evento se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Chicago, a él asistirían importantes personas de distintas agencias gubernamentales, tales como de la F.O.S. el F.B.I. el servicio secreto entre otros, en cuanto Chris y Rebecca llegaron, los caballeros posaron su mirada en la doctora y las mujeres la miraban con envidia.

-Valla, no pensé llamar la atención de tal manera. –dijo Rebecca algo apenada.

-No se, como que ya no me agrado la idea de que fueses el centro de atención. –Dijo Chris un poco molesto.

-Parece que alguien esta celoso. –Dijo Rebecca, sonriéndole al ex agente.

Luego de un rato, Chris y Rebecca buscaron una mesa para sentarse, cuando en una de ellas se encontraron con León.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Viejo amigo. –dijo León.

-Lo mismo digo. –respondió Chris, dándole un cordial abrazo.

-¿Y quien es la belleza que te acompaña, Chris?

-León, Te presento a Rebecca Chambres, Rebecca él es León S. Kennedy.

-Es un gusto concerté Rebecca. –dijo León, saludando a la doctora.

-El placer es todo mío…-respondió ella. –Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Y supongo que también te comento que tanto el como yo somos del club de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon. –Dijo León.

-Por supuesto, de hecho te sorprenderá saber que también soy una sobreviviente. –respondió Rebecca.

-Valla, pues bienvenida al Club de los sobrevivientes. –respondió León con una sonrisa. –Ahora solo falta que venga mi novia para que hagamos el cuarteto.

-¿Y ahora quien es tu nueva conquista? –pregunto Chris.

-No es lo que piensas, Chris. –respondió León. –De hecho ella es ya mi novia formal.

En instantes aparece la novia de León, el ex agente se sorprendió mucho al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Helena Harper?!

-Chris, cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo Helena, saludándolo. –Me alegra que vineras a la noche más importante de mi novio.

-¿Así que es una ocasión sumamente especial? –pregunto Chris.

-Por supuesto, ya que el motivo de este evento es porque la F.O.S. va a condecorar a León por sus años de servicio. –respondió la castaña.

-Valla eso es grandioso. –dijo Chris.

-Si, tal vez sea la noche más importante, pero no se compara con la del mes pasado cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa en aquel crucero. –dijo León, dándole un beso a Helena.

-Un momento, entonces ustedes dos están… -decía un incrédulo Chris.

-Así es, Helena y yo estamos comprometidos. –respondió León.

Enseguida Helena muestra su anillo de compromiso a Chris y a Rebecca, causando el asombro de ambos, especialmente de la doctora.

-Wow está lindo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Gracias… eh disculpa, aun no nos han presentado. –dijo Helena.

-Ups lo siento… -Dijo Chris. -Helena ella es la doctora Rebecca Chambres.

-Es un gusto conocerte Rebecca. –dijo Helena. –¿Y en que estas especializada?

-Me dedico a la medicina en general, aunque mi especialidad es la pediatría, me encantan los niños sabes. –respondió

-Eso es grandioso… -respondió Helena. –Ahora ya sé a quién acudir en cuanto León y yo tengamos a nuestro primer Hijo.

-Una cosa a la vez mi amor, Primero la boda y después los niños. –Dijo León dándole un tierno beso a Helena.

Los 4 amigos se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, hablaron de muchas cosas, especialmente Rebecca, quien les hablo no solo de su trabajo, sino también de sus días como miembro de S.T.A.R.S y por supuesto del incidente de la mansión, cosa que dejo boquiabiertos a León y a Helena.

-Valla nunca pensé que fueras toda una sobreviviente. –dijo Helena.

En eso Chris levanta su copa y dijo:

-Por el club de los sobrevivientes.

-¡Por el club de los sobrevivientes! –dijeron al unísono y chocando sus copas. –¡Salud!

Comenzó la ceremonia en donde León fue condecorado por sus años de servicio en el servicio secreto, el agente dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento ante la audiencia y también aprovecho para anunciar su compromiso con Helena Harper, los presentes aplaudieron con júbilo ante la noticia.

Luego de la condecoración de León la fiesta dio comienzo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se la pasaban tan bien en grupo, el ambiente era de lo mejor, algunos invitados bebían en sus mesas, mientras que otros bailaban en la pista de baile, las 2 parejas bailaron durante un buen rato y tras bailar algunas piezas, volvieron a su mesa para descansar.

-Cielos León, pensé que no te gustaba bailar. –dijo Chris.

-Eso era antes, pero fue Helena la que me enseño. –respondió el agente.

-Así es, pero me costó varios pisotones y malos pasos, pero al final pude lograr que León bailara. –dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te amo, amor. –dijo león dándole un beso a Helena.

-A propósito León, pensé que Sherry estaría aquí, ¿que no le llego la invitación? –pregunto Chris.

Helena contesto.

-Sherry dejo la agencia hace 6 meses, ella ahora vive en Inglaterra a lado de Jake.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Chris.

-Así es, al principio no me agrado la idea de que anduviera con el hijo de Wesker, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que Jake era un buen partido para ella. –dijo León.

-Valla, no pensé que el Capitán Wesker tuviese un hijo. –Dijo Rebecca. –Solo espero que no esté tan loco y desquiciado como su padre.

-De hecho de no ser por la sangre de Jake, nunca hubiésemos detenido el brote del Virus-C hace un año. –dijo Chris.

-Valla, eso sí que es difícil de creer. –dijo la doctora.

Los 4 amigos continuaron charlando durante un rato, en eso la orquesta comenzó a tocar numerosas piezas de baile, la doctora se alegró en cuanto comenzó a escucharse una de sus canciones favoritas llamada: _**Almost Paradise.**_

-Cielos adoro esta canción, ven Chris vamos a bailar. –dijo Rebecca tomándolo de la mano.

El ex agente asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, la canción era de ritmo lento, por lo que Chris rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Rebecca y ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos.

-Rebecca ¿te estas divirtiendo? –le pregunto.

-Mejor que nunca. –respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes Reb, Estos meses q a tu lado han sido maravillosos, y bueno la verdad quería decirte que… -dijo Chris nervioso.

-¿si Chris?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar. Rebecca sentía la respiración de Chris cada vez más cerca, mientras que Chris veía fijamente los labios de ella, Pero justo en ese momento…

-Hola Chris. –Dijo una voz femenina irrumpiendo aquel mágico momento.

El ex agente reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, se quedó impresionado al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Jill?

-Me sorprende verte aquí, creí que ya no eras agente. –dijo Jill sin dejar de mirar a Chris.

-León me invito. –respondió Chris. –¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-recuerda que es un evento organizado por las mejores agencias del país y eso incluye a la B.S.A.A. también. –respondió Jill.

Chris no pudo evitar en lo elegante que se veía su ex esposa, llevaba un vestido de color azul marino, tenía una ligera abertura en la pierna derecha que nacía desde la mitad del muslo un poco más arriba, haciendo relucir su escultural figura.

-Hola de nuevo Rebecca, no te he visto desde el hospital. –Dijo Jill con sarcasmo.

-Un momento, ¿fuiste al hospital? –pregunto Chris.

-Por supuesto, que Rebecca no te lo dijo.

Rebecca se quedó sin habla por lo que Jill había dicho, mientras que Chris la miro fijamente, la doctora se dio cuenta de que ella sobraba ahí.

-Yo… yo mejor me voy…-dijo Rebecca.

-Espera Reb, no tienes por qué irte. –dijo Chris tratando de detenerla.

-Por favor Chris no insistas, además tú y Jill tienen mucho de qué hablar. –Dijo Rebecca apartándose.

La doctora volvió a la mesa que compartía con León y Helena, estos últimos la notaron muy desencajada.

-¿Rebecca que ocurre?, ¿estás bien? ¿Y Chris? –le pregunto Helena.

-Se encontró con Jill, ahora mismo están charlando con ella. –Dijo Rebecca con voz quebrada. –Me dio gusto conocerlos.

Rebecca se despide de León y Helena e instantes después sale del recinto, estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando escucho la voz de Chris que le hablaba.

-Rebecca espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-A casa… -respondió ella. –No quería ser un obstáculo entre tú y Jill, después de todo aun no la has olvidado.

-Jill ya no significa nada para mí, de hecho le deje muy en claro que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Pero yo pensé que te molestarías conmigo de que no te dije que Jill había ido a buscarte al Hospital y... –dijo Rebecca entre lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando de forma inesperada Chris le planta un cálido y suave beso a la doctora el cual se prolongó por algunos minutos hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para demostrarte lo que siento por ti, Reb… -dijo Chris.

La doctora tomo por sorpresa a Chris y unió sus labios a los suyos con gran pasión.

-Desde el primer día que te conocí me enamore profundamente de ti, pero como sabía muy bien que no tenías ojos más que para Jill, decidí mejor callar lo que sentía por ti con tal de no perder tu amistad, no sabes los celos que me daban cuando te veía junto a ella, mi corazón se partió en pedazos cuando supe que te habías casado con ella. –Dijo Rebecca entre lágrimas.

De forma delicada, Chris comenzó a secar de forma delicada las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la doctora como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y entonces le dijo:

-Reb, te convertiste en mi ángel guardián, Me apoyaste en el momento más difícil de mi vida, estaba hundido en el abismo del dolor y la soledad, hasta que llegaste a salvarme, fueron tu gentileza y noble corazón los que hicieron que me enamorara de ti Rebecca.

-Oh Chris. –después de decir esto, Rebecca beso a Chris rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este, para besarlo una vez más.

Luego de aquel beso él le pregunto.

-Reb, ¿te gustaría ser mi chica?

-creí que nunca lo preguntarías. –respondió la doctora.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto, tontuelo. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, dando comienzo a una nueva relación, pero ninguno se percató de que estaban siendo observados por Jill, quien estaba del otro lado de la calle.

-No creas que te dejare el camino tan fácil, Rebecca… -dijo una celosa Jill.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
